What I Said, Murmured Really
by Ink Parallax
Summary: Kiruki reflects on her relationship with Sasori and some words accidentally slip... SasoriXOC


**_A/U: I thought, since I havn't updated in a while I might as well just make a one-shot. I'll work on a couple one-shots while I work on my Top-Secret Project, named... Well, if I told you, it wouldn't be top secret, not would it? Anyway, I just made this and worked semi-hard and I hope you enjoy (anyone who still cares to check on me, anyway...)_**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Sasori nor Naruto, Masashi Kishimoto does._**

**_SasoriXOC_**

**What I Said, Murmured Really**

* * *

…

I watched silently as Sasori-danna worked, scribbling on a piece of crumpled, old paper already bled on with numerous lines of ink. I brushed a piece of stark white hair behind my ear as my eyes flickered to one of the many puppets leaning against the wall. I had always found so much interest in Sasori-danna's art. The way he made the puppets move was remarkable, and how he made them just the same. She had seen the same thing countless times before. As always, she sat quietly on the edge of the bed as he sat at his desk, the light of the lamp casting on his beautifully carved face and glinting off the glasses he only kept in his home, or base as he often referred it to.

The scratching of the sand shinobi's pen always seemed to reach her ears from any where in the little house—the partners never separated. After Sasori faked his death, mostly to get the Konoha ninja off his tail he was assigned a new partner—me, Kinchiriko, Kiruka. I specialized in most snow and ice abilities, which often became quite obvious and ironic at the color of my snow-white hair and light blue—almost white—eyes. But I didn't consider myself very important. As I was saying, Sasori always knew that the scratching of the inked pen on the old parchment attracted me from doing whatever I had been doing. It seemed he expected me to stop whatever I was doing at the time and come and watch him create a new puppet of some sort. And I did, and I expected it, too.

The small and creaky and often drafty two-story house we lived in served as the place we stayed whenever we didn't have a mission. It resided in the cloud country—each team usually stayed in one country where all their missions turned up, unless a certain person was needed for a certain mission in a certain place. Sasori and I had a pretty good relation ship. We didn't talk often, but we respected each other's silence. I found myself doing a lot of the cleaning which was sometimes the only thing I could do and Sasori cooked the meals because I could find some way to set our soup on fire one way or another. We often had smaller missions now that Sasori got his Jinchuriiki and half the time those missions needed only one S-ranked criminal to do the job. That led to us splitting the paper work.

I knew a good amount of things about Sasori while living with him, a lot of little things that added to bigger things. Like how Sasori read in his spare time and liked the color yellow because his favorite flower was yellow, and he liked poetry and to sit by the fire on cold nights after making sure his puppet body could actually feel the warmth because it reminded him of life. A funny fact—he slept with countless pillows and blankets, though he didn't actually sleep but he liked to pretend to. He would lay down in his bed and close his beautiful brown eyes—my favorite part about him because he has the most beautiful eyes—and think and imagine he was dreaming.

Also, he enjoyed my silent company, just to know that I was there. He liked fluffy things and the smell of roses and the sound of classical music which found it's way to weave into the silent back-ground of out silent daily activities. He took showers at least once every month when he had some free time when he didn't feel like reading or writing poetry because he wanted to feel what it was like. He liked rainy days when he could sit in silence, drinking coffee or something and watching the water droplets hit the windows. Days when there was a blizzard I often found him watching me snuggled in blankets drinking hot cocoa because I didn't like coffee and watching the snow hitting the windows, thinking about my child hood. I would smile at him and then turn to look out the window again. He would continue to watch me and I would be aware for a couple more minuets until me flashbacks enveloped me once more.

Sasori also _didn't _like loud sounds and rough things and the color black because he feels as if it snuff's the senses. He doesn't like bad cooking (I figured that out early) and hates it when the house is unclean, which I understand because I don't like that either. He doesn't like the T.V. because he feels it wastes time and I have never had one so I don't even understand what I'm missing, anyway. He doesn't like books were the author doesn't end it with a final feeling and instead keep you thinking, and he doesn't like anything that eats wood. The termites stood no chance.

"Kiruka?"

I was snapped out of my dreaming to look at the redhead. He was looking back at me, his eyes narrowed slightly behind his glasses in a concerned look.

"Yes, Sasori-danna?" I asked politely. I was all eyes and ears—we didn't speak often, but when we did I listened to him intently.

Sasori watched me for a second, looking deep into my eyes, searching for something that of which I was not aware. He held my gaze for a second before sighing and relaxing slightly, taking off her glasses and looking down for a moment. Then he looked back up and out the window.

I followed his gaze—it was snowing.

"I asked you what you said," Sasori replied after a few moments. I furrowed my brows in confusion. I didn't remember saying anything. I thought for a moment anyway. Before I could remember, though, Sasori began to talk once again. "Never mind," he murmured, then looked over at me again, still looking out the window. "Would you like some hot cocoa, Kiruka-chan?"

I thought for a second more before smiling widely. I hadn't hat hot cocoa in a while and it sounded very good. Sasori caught my grin and smiled lightly himself and I didn't even have to say anything more.

I waited in the living room like asked as Sasori boiled water and mixed the hot chocolate powder into a blue and white coffee cup. I snuggled in the corner of the couch, watching out the big windows on either side of the fireplace in the spacey, drafty room. There wasn't much in here—just a couch, a coffee table and a love seat. The door to the kitchen resided next the stairs, which were opposite to the front door. I sat in the corner of the loveseat wrapped in a big white comforter and staring out the window.

Suddenly there was a cup in front of my face and I smiled, reaching both of my hands out and grasping the warm mug, looking up and grinning at Sasori-danna.

"Thank you, 'Danna," I cried happily, lightly. He relished the warmth of the cup on my hands as I took a small sip. Sasori walked in between the loveseat and the couch, and I expected him to take the corner of the couch closest to me and the reading lamp, like usual, but instead he sat next to me. I didn't mind. He set down what I presumed was tea on the corner coffee table and pulled out a book and his glasses and began to read. I looked out the window and watched the snowfall.

But, instead of thinking about my childhood as usual, I thought about simply the past. The very, _very _recent past—actually, only a few minuets ago. I was wondering hard about what I said, or if I had said anything at all.

Then I blushed, and I blushed hard in realization. My eyes flickered over to Sasori, my body very stiff. Instead of reading his book like I thought he would be he was looking at me, or more like watching me. My blush deepened even farther and I felt as if my face were on fire.

Sasori watched me for a bit, looking at my blushing face, and then what seemed to have been coming to a decision he stood and set his book and glasses down next to his tea. He pulled my hot cocoa out of my stiff fingers and set that mug on the table, too. Then he sat down, pulled the comforter off my right side and sat next to me, _right_ next to me and wrapped the blanket around himself, too. It took me a moment to realize he was _cuddling _me. _Cuddling. _

He nuzzled into my shoulder, and I realized what I had said.

It was true—I had a great attraction to Sasori-danna, and I respected him and… Who could blame me? If you knew who he really was, not the cold hearted beast he showed his enemies but the soft and cuddly… the soft and handsome man he had shown me then he was absolutely perfect. Yes, I had a _great _attraction to Sasori-danna, and I respected him and I…

I had said, murmured really without knowing it but truly meaning it, I had _murmured 'I love you.'_

Then Sasori said, murmured really, his breath brushing delicately against my cheek because he was so much taller than I was, his arms wrapped around my waist and the attraction obvious between us two.

_Then he said, murmured really:_

"I love you, too…"

* * *

**_AUTHOR (Automatic Untrained Typer Having Original Reactions):Jeeze, my eyes hurt from staring at the computer so long. Anyway, did you like it? Anyone? Just message me and tell me... please..._**

**_Kiruka: PLEASE?!?!?! _**

**_AUTHOR: Hey, your not a repetitive character--you arn't aloud to appear in the Intro or the Credits!_**

**_Kiruka: Huh...?_**

**_AUTHOR: Aw, great, my master peice is an idiot..._**

**_Kiruka: BUBBLES!!!_**


End file.
